Lavônia
|- |- | align=center colspan=2 | Lema: "Lavônia: sempre unida, sempre adiante" |- |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- | Gentílico | Lavôniano |- | Capital | Cape De Cesaris (Grand Cape) |- | Maiores Cidades | Ianssen, Cape Sutil, Kaunis, Ivãn, Marrner, Høj |- | Língua Oficial | Inglês |- | Tipo de Governo | Republica Presidencialista |- | Presidente | Paul Jalubdesen |- | '''Independência' Constituição Westminster | 08 de novembro de 1861 11 de dezembro de 1931 |- | População Est. | 20.876.717 de habitantes |- | Área | 322.921 Km² |- | Moeda | Lavonian Dolar (LA$) |- | Código (País) | LAV |- |} Situada no meio do caminho entre Bermudas, Canadá e Ilha da Madeira, a ilha da Lavônia foi descoberta por vikings ainda no Século X, sendo habitada desde então. Com a expansão inglesa rumo as Américas, ilha foi invadida e apoderada pela Inglaterra em meados do Século XVII, servindo como entreposto comercial entre a metrópole e suas colônias americanas. Em 1675, foi fundada a primeira cidade do país, Cape De Cesaris, chamada assim em homenagem a um amigo pessoal do primeiro Governador da colônia, Sir Robert Matthews. Conseguiu sua independência em 1861 e, a partir daí, se desenvolveu rapidamente, através da mão de obra de milhares de imigrantes das mais diversas origens. Historia Situando-se no meio de um triângulo formado por Bermudas, Madeira e Nova Escócia, a Lavônia foi colonizada principalmente ingleses e escandinavos, que viram na ilha um ótimo local para se construir entrepostos comerciais. Os primeiros a alcançá-la foram os povos escandinavos, especialmente noruegueses, faroeses e islandeses. Para eles, a enorme ilha da Lavônia serviu como fonte de pesca e caça, mas, devido a sua distância da Europa, nunca uma população fixa de grande porte conseguiu se fixar. Mesmo com estas dificuldades, a população escandinava ali presente data de mais de mil anos, tendo os primeiros registros escritos datando de 1011 e artefatos arqueológicos datando de 940. Com o tempo, suecos e dinamarqueses se juntaram a mistura escandinava na ilha, que permaneceu autônoma por muito tempo.. A ilha assim permaneceu até o início da expansão colonial rumo a América, quando a busca por um ponto de abastecimento e reparos de navios se tornou um ponto central da política expansionista europeia. Assim, em meados do Século XVII, a Inglaterra logo se mobilizou para tomar o controle de pontos estratégicos da ilha. Em 1649, a Inglaterra montou uma força de ocupação e povoamento para ocupação da ilha da Lavônia. Com um início discreto e de muitas dificuldades, a colonização inglesa só seria consolidada no de 1675, quando, liderados por Sir Robert Matthews, os ingleses elevaram ao posto de cidade o entreposto de Cape De Cesaris. Durante esse tempo, uma pequena colônia francesa com intensa presença de alemães protestante se ergueu junto ao entreposto, porém, o controle francês logo ruiu e a população presente foi rapidamente subjugada e incorporada a colônia inglesa. Foi nesse período também que um número pequeno, porém significativo, de escravos foram trazidos a ilha pela primeira vez. Esse fluxo de escravos, sejam eles fazendo escalas antes de serem levados aos EUA, seja para serem comercializados na própria ilha, durou até 1833, quando a escravidão foi abolida em todo o Império Britânico. Hoje, seus descendentes compõe a pequena, mas significativa população negra do país. O maior desafio dos ingleses foi o embate com as populações nórdicas presentes na ilha e desacostumadas ao julgo de um poder central. O confronto entre o dois grupos levou a uma série de violentos combates e uma campanha de massacres da população local por parte dos ingleses. Esse cenário de perseguição e instabilidade levou com que a população nórdica da ilha buscasse terras mais seguras, dando início a um processo de interiorização da população e uma migração para terras ao sul, especial para o arquipélago da Caclônia, onde a presença inglesa era inexistente. Com a expulsão dos nórdicos para o sul, se deu início ao processo de separação do arquipélago lavôniano. Ao norte, a presença inglesa e seu controle cresciam a passadas largas, enquanto nas ilhas ao sul da ilha principal, se erguia uma estável colônia, financiada especialmente pelos suecos. Porém, a presença nórdica na Lavônia nunca cessou, tendo suas comunidades rapidamente se adaptando e aceitando o julgo inglês, visando sua sobrevivência. Apesar da experiência malfadada ao norte da ilha da Lavônia, os franceses permaneceram disputando o controle sobre a ilha como uma extensão das disputas que ocorriam na América do Norte. A disputa pela ilha só acabaria com a assinatura do Tratado de Paris (1763) por França e Inglaterra, no qual a França abdicava, entre outras coisas, de seus interesses na ilha. Junto ao tratado, veio a permissão da manutenção de uma série de direitos, como o de uso da língua materna e de culto religioso, aos franceses que logo se expandiu aos demais habitantes não-ingleses da ilha. Durante a Guerra de Independência Americana, a Lavônia foi uma base naval central para os ingleses, sendo o principal ponto de estacionamento de tropas a caminho ou voltando da Guerra, além de um importante ponto de abastecimento e reparos de navios ingleses. Sua costa também foi palco de várias batalhas navais entre ingleses e americanos. Tal cenário voltou a ser parte do cotidiano lavôniano durante a Guerra Anglo-Americana de 1812. Mesmo tendo papel central no apoio as tropas legalistas nas guerras britânicas contra os americanos, isso não impediu que as ideias revolucionárias e independentistas chegassem a Lavônia e nela se espalhassem com grande rapidez. A partir delas, grupos começaram a se reunir através do país e, de forma um tanto atabalhoada, deram iniciam as Revoltas de 1841, de cunho emancipacionista. As Revoltas cresceram e se espalharam por toda a Lavônia e a cidade de Cape Sutil chegou até mesmo a ser tomada pelos revoltosos. Entretanto, a experiência revolucionária durou apenas um ano, quando, em 1842, os revoltosos foram esmagados pelas tropas leais a Coroa Inglesa. Em resposta as revoltas e temendo perder o controle definitivo sobre a ilha, a Grã-Bretanha ordenou que o Barão de Sydeham fizesse um relatório sobre as causas das Revoltas e as soluções para que novas não ocorressem. Sydeham demorou pouco mais de oito meses e recomendou a implantação de um governo responsável, que praticamente dava a independência a Lavônia. As reformas levaram cerca de vinte anos para serem implementadas e, em 1861, a Lavônia elegia seu primeiro parlamento. Uma das primeiras medidas do parlamento recém-eleito foi a liberalização das leis imigratórias, visando a atração de mão de obra para o país. Com a liberalização das leis imigratórias e, com ela, a das leis de posse de terras por estrangeiros, a Lavônia viu o fluxo de imigrantes crescer a níveis elevadíssimos. A nova onda imigratória, iniciada ainda em 1865, somou-se a uma primeira, iniciada com as Guerras Napoleônicas, de uma maioria de ingleses, irlandeses, galeses e escoceses. A segunda onda duraria até o início da Primeira Grande Guerra, e foi composta por uma maioria de germânicos e escandinavos. Antes mesmo do fim da segunda onda, uma terceira se iniciou. Ela foi composta, em sua maioria, por russos que fugiam do Czar ou, mais para o seu final, da Revolução Russa. Mas, além de russos, uma quantia elevada de bálticos rumaram ao país. Por ainda estar atrelada ao Império Britânico, a Lavônia enviou tropas para lutarem no front ocidental da Primeira Grande Guerra. Além disso, suas costas mais uma vez foram palco de batalhas navais, além de seus navios serem vítimas de dezenas de U-Bolts. Durante o entreguerras, a Lavônia foi um dos países contemplados pelo Estatuto de Westminster, que garantiu sus independência plena do Reinou Unido, em 1931. Entretanto, o cenário interno era conturbado e, não diferente do resto do mundo, via a ascensão do fascismo no país. As eleições de 1934 viram uma ferrenha disputa entre sociais-democratas, reunidos no entorno de Richard Powell, e fascistas apoiadores de Pierre Manfreds. Nas ruas, embates violentos entre as duas facções eram sangrentos, que fugiam do controle do governo liberal de Timo Harrelson que via sua força policial cada vez mais desafiadora ao governo e mais próxima dos fascistas de Manfreds. As vésperas das eleições, as pesquisas de votos indicavam vitória de Powell e do Social-Democratic Party, com os comunistas-trotskistas de Maxim Tretyakov como segunda força. Foi então que o dia das eleições amanheceram com forças policiais e do Exército, lideradas por Manfreds, tomando o governo e impedindo a sua realização. Uma das primeiras medidas de Manfreds foi decretar a saída da Lavônia da Commonwealth e instauração de uma ditadura presidencialista de partido único. Uma série de prisões e expurgos se seguiram e violenta repressão foi imposta. Com a invasão alemã da Polônia e a eclosão da Segunda Guerra, Manfreds logo levou a Lavônia rumo a guerra, se colocando ao lado dos nazistas. Devido a enorme população de nórdicos e russos, país tomou posições no front oriental. Entretanto, Manfreds não preparou a ilha para embargos navais e para as péssimas condições presentes no front. Rapidamente, com ajuda americana, militares opositores de Manfreds iniciaram uma revolta, forçando o retorno das tropas do front para lutarem internamente. Em 1944, porém, Manfreds era deposto e se suicidava logo em seguida. Imediatamente após, a Lavônia se retirava da guerra. Durante o pós-Guerra, a Lavônia viu o fluxo de imigrantes novamente aumentar, enquanto, no plano político, o país consolidava a democracia presidencialista e sua posição fora da Commonwealth. Entretanto, a despeito do primeiro presidente do pós-Guerra ter sido o liberal Paul Delumeau, o país foi guinando seguidamente a esquerda, parando no espectro social-democrata. Diferentemente das demais democracias reformistas europeias, entretanto, o país possuía boas relações com a URSS. A partir dos anos 1950, o país surfou na boa fase do capitalismo, sendo um dos grandes exemplos de crescimento econômico dos chamados “Anos Dourados”. Com crise dos anos 1970, o país puxou sua economia mais à esquerda, reestruturando o setor estatal e fortalecendo-o. Por outro lado, fortalecia o pequeno e médio setor privado, assim como, sendo em grande parte exceções ao projeto econômico do país, grandes empresas privadas. Os anos 2000 viram um novo paradigma na política externa da Lavônia surgindo. O país abandona o cenário tradicional dos organismos internacionais e inicia uma aproximação das Nações Solitárias. Tal política acaba por dar frutos no ano de 2009, quando, em 12 de dezembro, o país é aceito entre as Nações Solitárias. Em 2010, outro grande acontecimento na Lavônia. Após plebiscito realizado no dois países, Lavônia e Caclônia se reunificam, após uma vitória de 68% do “Sim”. Com isso, a Caclônia tornou-se o quarto estado lavôniano. Geografia A ilha da Lavônia é, em sua região central, uma extensa cadeia de montanhas e vulcões moderadamente ativos cercada por planícies de pequeno e médio porte que se originam no litoral. Sua costa a noroeste é extremamente recortada, com várias ilhas e, no extremo do estado de Grand Cape, são encontrados extensos paredões com alturas de até 175 m de altura e seu interior sofre influência dos Alpes Lavônianos. Na região das Highlands, a costa é composta por planícies relativamente recortada por falésias e rios, possuindo lindas praias e um interior extremamente montanhoso, pois concentra o grosso dos Alpes Lavônianos. Em Gold Coast o terreno montanhoso compete com as planícies por quem domina mais a paisagem, possuindo praias curtas e interior bastante montanhoso. O estado de Caclonian Islands é composto por 15 ilhas, sendo apenas 5 delas com cidades e as demais são desabitadas ou possuem apenas pequenos vilarejos ou bases militares. Todas elas são de formação vulcânica, extremamente montanhosas e com intensa atividade vulcânica, o que permite a instalação de várias unidades de energia geotérmica. Clima O clima é temperado, registrando-se temperaturas médias de 4°C no Inverno e 24°C no Verão. A Corrente do Golfo, que passa relativamente perto, mantém as águas do mar a uma temperatura média entre os 17°C e os 23°C. O ar é úmido, com umidade relativa média é de 75%. As ilhas são visitadas com relativa frequência por tempestades tropicais, incluindo algumas com intensidade suficiente para serem consideradas como furacões. Nas zonas mais altas o clima alpino impera, com temperaturas variando do 5ºC a 18ºC no verão, e -15ºC a 2ªC no inverno. Meio Ambiente A consciência ecológica na Lavônia é bastante grande. As cidades são limpas, as indústrias usam avançados filtros e há rígidas leis ambientais. A coleta seletiva é praticada em todo país, onde a usinas de seleção com alta tecnologia são empregadas e o lixo orgânico é transformado em adubo. O restante é totalmente reciclado. O uso de energia limpa também é grande. Na costa há diversas usinas eólicas, enquanto nas montanhas há pequenas usinas hidrelétricas. A Lavônia também é um dos poucos países no mundo que utiliza em larga escala energia geotermal, com usinas instaladas nas desabitadas ilhas de Caclonian Islands. Há também projetos para instalação de uma usina de energia retiradas das ondas nas cercanias de Vannussen, porém os custos elevados permitem que apenas três usinas de testes estejam em funcionamento. Biodiversidade A Lavônia possui uma fauna e flora bastante diversa. Como por exemplo, nas montanhas se encontram alguns Cabritos Alpinos enquanto no litoral se encontram varias espécies de tartarugas. O mar é rico em atum e bacalhau, consistindo de uma importante indústria no país. A flora é bastante diversa, com um litoral cheio de palmeiras e nas terras altas há a chamada tundra alpina. Divisões Administrativas A Lavônia é dividida em quatro regiões e dois territórios. Todas as regiões se localizam no arquipélago principal da Lavônia, enquanto os dois territórios se localizam no Ártico e na Antártica. Regiões A Lavônia é dividida em quatro regiões: Grand Cape, o mais populoso; Lavonian Highlands, o mais desenvolvido socialmente; Gold Coast, o maior geograficamente; e Caclonian Islands, antigo país da Caclônia e segundo mais populoso. Até os anos 1950, o três primeiros eram conhecidos apenas como Noroeste, Nordeste e Sul, respectivamente. As regiões, por sua vez, possuem certa independência política, possuindo elas um executivo e um legislativo eleitos a cada quatro anos. As regiões, por sua vez, são subdivididas em microregiões, que possuem apenas funções administrativas. Por fim, as microregiões são dividadas em municípios que, assim como as regiões, possuem um executivo e um legislativo. Territórios A Lavônia possui ainda dois territórios: os Lavonian Arctic Territories e os Lavonian Southern Territories. Ambos são auto-governados, significando que o governo territorial possue os mesmo poderes que as regiões possuem, porém, diferente das regiões, tais territórios possuem este direito por concessão do governo central, que ainda possue o direito de interferir diretamente na administração do território, ao contrário das regiões, onde tão poder é vetado pela constituição. Governo A Lavônia é uma democracia republicana representativa presidencialista e unitária, com eleições gerais ocorrendo a cada quatro anos. Seu governo é dividido em três poderes independentes: executivo, legislativo e judiciário. O Chefe de Governo e de Estado é o Presidente da Lavônia, eleito para mandatos de 4 anos com direito a uma reeleição. Um cadidato a presidente pode assumir por apenas dois mandatos, consectutivos ou não. Seu sistema político é definido pela Constituição de 1996. Emendas a Constituição geralmente requerem aprovação de dois terços dos parlamentares; os artigos garantem direitos fundamentais, a separação dos poderes, a estrutura federalizada, e o direito de resistir contra tentativas de sobrepor-se à constituição são perpétuos e não podem sofrer emendas. Seu poder legislativo é unicameral, representado pelo Parlamento Nacional. Seus deputados são eleitos de acordo com o distritos eleitorais elaborados a partir das microregiões de uma região. Cada região possui 40 deputados e cada território a 20 deputados, que são eleitos para mandatos de quatro anos com direito a três reeleições consectivas ou a cinco não consectivas, totalizando 180 deputados. O Parlamento possui o direito de exonerar ou cassar o mandato do Presidente e de seu Vice, através da aprovação de um impeachment por três quartos dos deputados. Desde a redemocratização, ocorrida dois anos após a queda da ditadura de Pierre Manfreds em 1944, as duas maiores forças políticas do país do são o Partido Social-Democrata da Lavônia e o Partido Democrata, assim como pelo grupo de independentes da Esquerda Geral, com os três se revezando no poder. O sistema político da lavônia permite a candidatura de candidatos independentes para todos os cargos. Organizações Políticas * Nationalist Youth Society (NYS): É um grupo formado por jovens nacionalistas de extrema-direita, possuindo fortes ligações com o LNP. Ao longo de sua história, passou várias vezes pela clandestinidade, onde se encontra hoje, devido a atividades armadas, como ataques a sedes de partidos da esquerda e de casas de membros da Divers Gauche ou de partidos de esquerda, ataques a prédios governamentais e ataques a minorias. Foram eles os principais responsáveis pelo ataque a sede do governo de Gold Coast, na cidade de Manevberg, em 2010. * Labour and Socialism: é um coletivo de cunho socialista para social-democrata ligado a maioria dos sindicatos lavônianos e organizações estudantis. Não é ligado a nenhum partido, mas vem desde 2008 apoiando o atual presidente, Paul Jalubdesen. É também uma das maiores, se não a maior, organização política da Lavônia. *Democratic Left (DL): Partidários da Terceira Via, a Democratic Left começou como uma organização marxista que foi, ao longo do tempo, migrando para o centro. Devido a essa migração, a DL acabou sendo suplantada pela Labour and Socialism, vista como mais presas as raízes da esquerda. Hoje, a DL é ligada ao SDP, que vê nela sua principal base de apoio. *Anarchist Action: Grupo de extrema-esquerda, anarquista, o Anarchist Action vem sendo o principal contraponto das ações violentas das extrema-direita por parte da esquerda radical. Estando hoje na ilegalidade, é o conhecido por ataques a prédios do governo, a partidos e membros da direita, assim como pelo embate com forças policiais em manifestações. Apesar disso, possui amplo apoio popular, pois são os principais responsáveis por frustrar manifestações da extrema-direita, conhecida por suas orientações discriminatórias. Judiciário O Poder judiciário da Lavônia é independente dos poderes executivo e legislativo. A Lavônia tem um sistema legal civil ou estatutário, que é baseado no Direito Romano, com algumas referências ao direito germânico. O Tribunal Constitucional Federal, localizado em Magnussen, é o Supremo Tribunal lavôniano responsável pelos assuntos constitucionais, com os poderes de controle de constitucionalidade. Atua como a mais alta autoridade legal e garante que a prática legislativa e judicial esteja em conformidade com a Lei Fundamental da República da Lavônia. Ela age de forma independente dos outros órgãos estatais, mas não pode agir por conta própria. A Suprema Corte Lavôniana é especializada, se dividindo em cinco tribunais. Para os casos civis e criminais, o supremo tribunal de recursos é o Tribunal de Justiça Federal, localizado em Magnussen e em Ianssen. O estilo do tribunal é inquisitorial. Outros Tribunais Federais são os: Tribunal Federal do Trabalho em Ivãn; o Tribunal Social Federal em Kaunis; o Tribunal Federal das Finanças em Cape Sutil e o Tribunal Administrativo Federal, em Manevberg. O direito penal e direito privado são explicitados a nível nacional no Código Penal e no Código Civil respectivamente. O sistema penal lavôniano é destinado para a recuperação do criminoso; seu objetivo secundário é a proteção do povo em geral. O Código Penal Internacional regulamenta as consequências de crimes contra a humanidade, genocídio e crimes de guerra. Ele dá aos tribunais lavônianos jurisdição universal se a acusação por um tribunal do país onde o crime foi cometido, ou por um tribunal internacional, não for possível. Relações Exteriores Ao longo do século XX, a política externa lavôniana foi baseada no princípio de não-alinhamento em tempos de paz e neutralidade em tempos de guerra. Doutrina de neutralidade da Lavônia remonta ao inicio de sua independência, como consequência da influencia dos imigrantes suecos na política do país. A II Guerra Mundial foi um período de exceção nessa política, com a Lavônia se alinhando ao lado do Eixo até 1944, para depois se retirar da guerra devido a deposição do governo. Durante o início da Guerra Fria, embora a tenha pendido para o lado ocidental, a Lavônia continuou sua política de não-alinhamento, se focando na obtenção máxima de seus interesses, sem priorizar um dos lados, ao mesmo tempo em que criava mecanismo de defesa para si, com o intuito de evitar ataques ou tensões com um dos lados do embate. Esta linha independente de política externa foi o mote central de toda a política internacional mantida pela Lavônia durante um longo período de tempo. Esse estilo garantiu a Lavônia um ótimo relacionamento tanto com os EUA como com a URSS, ao mesmo tempo que s alinhou fortemente ao Brasil e a Iugoslávia na defesa dos interesses do Terceiro Mundo apartir do G77. Nos anos 2000, a política independente foi abandonada quando a Lavônia se juntou a coalizão de combate ao terrorismo. Tal decisão se mostrou equivocada, pois colocou o país e seus cidadão na lista des alvos de ataques terroristas e sequestros, o que fez com que sofresse uma forte rejeição pública. Com a chegada de Jalubdesen ao poder, o foco da política externa lavôniana voltou a ser a independência, se focando na construção de um novo bloco de poder, se contrapondo a ONU, onde os países solitários são pouco representados, para que a união entre os solitários mundiais seja consilidada. Forças Armadas As Forças Armadas Lavônianas são responsáveis por operações militares em tempos de paze guerra e pela defesa da Lavônia. Sua principal tarefa é de treinar e mobilizar forças em apoio à paz no exterior e manter a capacidade a longo prazo de defender a Lavônia em caso de guerra. As forças armadas são divididas em Exército, Força Aérea e Marinha. O chefe das forças armadas é o Supremo Comandante, o mais alto oficial do país. Atualmente, as Forças Armadas não possuem serviço militar obrigatório, mantendo uma força profissional de 35.000 homens. Em dezembro de 2009, as Forças Armadas possuíam 950 homens alocados pelo mundo, incluindo 150 deles no Haiti e 800 no Congo-Kinshasa. Demografia Em 2009 a população total estimada da Lavônia era de 1.183.858 habitantes. A população superou os 1 milhão de habitantes pela primeira vez em 2004, de acordo com a Lavonian Central of Statistics. A densidade populacional é de apenas 22,6 habitantes por km² e é substancialmente mais elevada no norte. Cerca de 85% da população vive em áreas urbanas. A capital Cape De Cesaris tem uma população de aproximadamente 542.379. A segunda e terceira maiores cidades são Ianssen e Cape Sutil. Composição populacional A Lavônia foi, desde o princípio, um país de imigrantes. Toda sua formação populacional é de descendentes de imigrntes. Os primeiros a chegar foram os de origem islandesa e norueguesa, depois, ingleses e russos. Com o domínio inglês, irlandeses, escoceses, alemães e italianos começaram a vir, em seguida foi a fez de franceses, suecos e dinamarqueses. Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, bálticos e finlandeses e, mais tarde, nos anos de 1930, catalães e albaneses. Nos anos de 1990 e 2000, alguma população de origem solitária começou a chegar no país: austral escoceses, arthurslandeses, odinenses, suideinlanders e vanatuanos. Hoje, a maioria da população e composta de descendentes das ilhas britâncas, seguido por alemães. Juntos, formam cerc de 40% da população. Os demais 60% são dos demais povos que imigraram para o país. Línguas O inglês é a língua oficial da Lavônia, todo o ensino, documentos governamentais e de identificação e a moeda é impresso em inglês, porém a Lavônia adotou uma ppolítica bastante liberal com a línguas de imigrantes, assim, permite que o ensino da segunda língua obrigatória seja daquele que é o mais falado no distrito escolar ao qual a escola pertence. Além do mais, todas essas línguas tem carater de semi-oficiais para o governo. Religião A Lavônia é um país laico, manifestações religiosas são abertas a qualquer crença e a abertura de locais religiosos é livre, nescessitando apenas de laudo de segurança e ruído. No aspecto religioso, a população lavôniana é mista: a grande maioria da população professa alguma fé, porém, o número de não praticantes ou não filiados é maior que o número de qualquer secto religioso. O luteranos são maioria no país, seguidos de perto pelos ortodoxos. A população neopagã é uma das maiores do mundo, com 13% da população a professando. Os dados religiosos podem ser consultados abaixo: A Lavônia, como os números indicam, é um país bastante secular, a religião pouco interfere nas decisões políticas e programas religiosos são raros. Outro dado interessante, é que, diferentemente do que os números indicam, a porcenagem de pessoas que alegam professar uma fé em práticá-la é baixo, com apenas 35% da população religiosa. Economia A economia da Lavônia é uma das que mais se destacam no Mundo. Após um período de recessão, aumento do desemprego e altas taxas de inflação no começo da década de 80, a Lavônia foi capaz de atingir o crescimento sustentável através de ajustes fiscais e dinamização da economia. Avanços tecnológicos e uma força de trabalho educada resultaram em um aumento substancial de produtividade na Lavônia. O eixo principal da economia sueca deslocou-se da agricultura e indústria pesada para o setor de serviços, com destaque para telecomunicações e a tecnologia da informação, e da indústria fina. Isto permitiu ao país uma redução da vulnerabilidade econômica em face das flutuações dos preços de commodities. Hoje, a econômia da Lavônia é bastante diversificada, especialmente nos setores industriais e de serviços, que possui um grande pátio industrial no setores químico, biotecnológico, automotivo, naval, ferroviário, siderurgico, tecnologia da informação, bancário, engenharia etc, correspondendo a 60% do PIB do país. A pesca comercial, ainda hoje, corresponnde a 30% do PIB, sendo a Lavônia um dos paísess com a produção de pescado e frota pesqueira do mundo. O turismo, por sua vez, corresponde a 15% do PIB e a mineração por outrs 5%. O PIB da Lavônia hoje é de cerca U$50 bilhiões e sua renda per capita de U$41.670. Também possui dois importantes mercados de ações, o Lavonia Stock Exchange, em Cape De Cesaris, e o Caclonia Stock Exchange, em Ianssen. O mercado lavôniano se agitou com a descorberta de novas reservas de petróleo em suas águas territoriais, há a expectativa que o PIB cresça ainda mais nos próximos anos em função disso. Infraestrutura Energia A política energética governamental da Lavônia enfatiza a conservação e o desenvolvimento de fontes de energia renovável, como a eólica, hidroelétrica e a geotérmica. Como resultado das medidas de economia de energia, a eficiência energética vem melhorando desde o início das medidas nos anos 70. Porém, estão longe do ideal, já que uma boa parte da energia do país tem origem em termoelétricas a gás natural. Em 2009 o consumo energético foi cumprido pelas seguintes fontes: hidroelétrica (37,9%), eólica (26,1%), termoelétrica (25%), geotérmica (6,9%) e outros (4,9%). Transportes Desde os anos 30, o país tem em auto-estradas, em grande parte baseadas no sistema alemão, o principal meio de transporte de pessoas. Atualmente a Lavônia possui 83,197 km de ruas pavimentadas, sendo 2,222 km de estradas. Todas as estradas lavônianas são gratuitas, exceto para caminhões que é cobrada uma taxa que é paga via satélite. A Lavônia também possui uma grande rede de vias férreas, sendo elas a principal forma de transporte de cargas e possuindo cerca de 4,334 Km de trilhos. Todos com bitola padrão e com TGVs. Em Cape De Cesaris e Ianssen, além da ampla gama de linhas de metrô, há também aerotrens que servem como trens metropolitanos. Assim como eleas, todas as cidades possuem um desenvolvido sistema de bondes e ônibus, com cada um servindo de extensão ao outro e, assim, acabam sendo altamente integrados. Complementando o transporte coletivo, as ciclovias estão presentes na maioria das cidades. O sistema hidroviário é, também, bem desenvolvido. Cape De Cesaris possui um sistema de balsas urbanas, enquanto todas as cidades litorâneas do país possuem ligação por meio de balsas a capital nacional. Educação Na Lavônia, o verdadeiro responsável pelo sistema de ensino são os estados e dos municípios, esses últimos determinam o idioma primário a ser ensinado, enquanto o governo desempenha apenas um pequeno papel, apenas na administração das universidades. O Jardim da Infância é opcional e é fornecido a todas as crianças entre três e quatro anos de idade. Após esta fase, deve-se frequentar a escola por no mínimo onze anos. A língua oficial do sistema educacional lavôniano é o inglês, porém o idioma ensinado nas escolas é o inglês, o alemão e mais a língua local. A educação primária normalmente dura quatro anos. Já a educação secundária inclui quatro tipos de escolas baseadas nas habilidades do aluno, de acordo com as recomendações do professor: o Gymnasium inclui as crianças mais bem dotadas e as prepara para o estudo universitário; a Realschule tem uma grande gama de conteúdo para estudantes intermediários e os prepara para as universidades; a Hauptschule que prepara o aluno para universidade em conjunto com o ensino de escolas técnicas e a Gesamtschule, ou escola integrada, que combina os três caminhos. Um sistema especial de aprendizado chamado Duale Ausbildung (dupla qualificação) permite que o aluno em treinamento profissional estude em uma empresa, ao invés de estudar nas escolas normais. Para entrar em uma universidade ou escola superior, é necessário que os estudantes prestem uma prova chamada Vestibularium. A maioria das universidades são públicas, financiadas pelo Estado. Cultura A cultura lavôniana é bastante diversificada devido o alto numero de imigrantes. Não há nenhum grande nome mundialmente conhecido, porém as obras de autoria de lavônianos têm sido bastante aclamadas no exterior desde de o século 19. Na Lavônia, os estados são encarregados das instituições culturais. Existem 240 teatros subsidiados, centenas de orquestras sinfônicas, milhares de museus e mais de 1.000 bibliotecas espalhadas pelos 4 estados. Estas oportunidades culturais são aproveitadas por milhões de pessoas: os museus recebem mais de 2 milhões de visitantes a cada ano; anualmente, 1,5 milhão assistem peças nos teatros e óperas; enquanto 1 milhão escuta às grandes orquestras sinfônicas. Musica A música é essencial na vida do lavôniano, sendo muito comum shows em bares e praças públicas nos fins de tarde. Devido a composição da população, os estilos musicais são bastante mesclados, com grandes bandas de rock, pop e folk. O folk é estilo mais tocado no país, muito devido ao anseio da população de tentar resgatar suas origens. Esporte O esporte é uma atividade essencial para população, com o ciclismo em primeiro no quesito popularidade, seguido do futebol e de esportes de inverno, principalmente o biatlon. Todas estão ligadas a Lavonian Sports Federation. Ciclismo O ciclismo, como dito acima, é o esporte mais praticado, sendo o país uma forte força no cenário. O campeonato nacional é forte, com vinte equipes nacionais mais três estrangeiras convidadas. A competição máxima é o Tour of Lavonia, um Gran Tour, onde equipes nacionais dominam, porém as equipes estrangeiras sempre dão trabalho. O órgão organizador é a LCF. Futebol O futebol é bastante heterogêneo, com equipes de quase todas as nacionalidades de imigrantes no país, isso é percebido pela pluralidade de idiomas nos nomes das equipes. O órgão organizador é a LFF. Biatlon Praticado de duas formas, o de inverno, com skies, e o de verão, com bicicletas. É outro esporte em que o país domina. O órgão organizador é a LBF. Veja Também *FEASCO *Comitê Olímpico FEASCO Categoria:Lavônia Categoria:Países Categoria:Países da CONFUSA